This invention relates to an apparatus for measuring the saturation temperature of an oxide in liquid metal. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for measuring the saturation temperature of an oxide in liquid metal in various devices using liquid metals, such as a fast breeder reactor, a chemical plant or the like.
Measurement of the saturation temperature of an oxide in liquid metal has heretofore been performed by a method in which flow variation owing to deposition of an oxide is determined by electromagnetic means, a method in which an oxide is deposited on a flow passage to plug the passage with the oxide and the saturation temperature of the oxide is determined with respect to the deposited oxide. These conventional methods, however, are defective in that the structure of the measurement apparatus is complex or since it takes a long time to restore the ordinary operation state from the plugged state, continuous measurement is impossible.